


Rescue

by killerweasel



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which robot cops come to Bad Cop's aid after Lord Business' betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Title: Rescue  
Fandom: The Lego Movie  
Characters: Bad Cop|Good Cop  
Word Count: 700  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU during The Lego Movie and was inspired by [hereissomething](http://hereissomething.tumblr.com)'s [Lego Movie art here](http://hereissomething.tumblr.com/post/88335762739/takes-place-after-lord-business-betrays-bad-cop)  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: In which robot cops come to Bad Cop's aid after Lord Business' betrayal.

 

 

"Sir? Sir, you need to get up. There are only three of us left and 125-673 is missing an arm."

Bad Cop groaned as he opened his eyes. The sound of blaster fire made his ears ring. He had no idea what was going on, but his head felt like it was going to explode and his body ached in more places than he could count. "Status report."

"We are currently surrounded by three squadrons of skeletrons." 598-642 crouched down next to Bad Cop as it shot the heads off of two skeletrons. "The Master Builders have been freed from the Think Tank due to an error and have escaped to the television studio. We've lost 778-908 and 542-687."

The robot cop in front of him was one he'd personally picked for his Ultra-Secret Squad. All the members of the squad answered to him, not Lord Business. Bad Cop wasn't even sure if Lord Business had known the squad existed. The group had originally consisted of nine robot cops, but four had been lost over the last few months while dealing with Master Builders, too badly damaged to be repaired.

125-673 staggered backward and fell, clutching the place where its arm had been. Smoke was pouring from a hole in its stomach. "Sir, 642-596 has your case. My circuits are failing." It held out a blaster to Bad Cop. "We've weakened the squadron on the left. You might be able to break through the line and get away."

"Good job, lad." Bad Cop took the gun from the robot. "When this is all over, I will make sure everyone gets repaired and awarded for their bravery." He saluted the fallen robot. "Power down, 125-673."

"Yes, sir." The robot's eyes flickered a few times before going out.

Bad Cop sat up and began blasting the nearest skeletrons. "642-596, I need the case."

The pink suitcase, picked out and decorated with stickers by Good Cop, slid across the floor. A shudder went through Bad Cop's frame as he thought about his other half. He could still feel Good Cop deep in the back of his head, but hadn't heard a peep out of him. Bad Cop shot five more skeletrons. "Cover me, lads. I need three minutes."

Three minutes later Bad Cop was holding a metal chair in his hands. He took a deep breath. "I want you two to take the others back to headquarters and leave me behind."

"Sir, you're severely outnumbered." 598-642 shot and then punched a skeletron into pieces. "We can't just abandon you."

"You're not abandoning me." Bad Cop got to his feet. He blocked a few blasts with the chair. "I need to make things right and this is the only way. Go! That's an order!"

"Understood." The robot cops continued to fire until they had wiped out the front row of skeletrons. "Give them heck, sir."

"I plan on it." With a bellow of rage, Bad Cop surged forward, swinging the chair wildly. Skeletrons shattered like glass under the onslaught. Most barely had time to react before they found themselves in pieces on the floor.

\---

"You wanted to see us, sir?" 598-642 lingered just outside of the door to Bad Cop's office.

"Come in, lads." Bad Cop smiled as the robot cops stepped into the room. "You men went above and beyond the call of duty on Taco Tuesday. You stayed by my side and protected me after I was betrayed by Lord Business."

He picked up a case from his desk as he walked over to where the robots were standing. "For your loyalty and bravery, you've all been award this medal of honor." Bad Cop slipped a medal over each robot's neck. "You are also being promoted to 'acting chief' while Good Cop and I recover from our injuries. Your new orders are to protect the citizens the way you protected me."

"Yes, sir!" The robot cops saluted Bad Cop.

He returned the salute. "Dismissed."

 _They'll do a good job while we're gone, buddy. They're top cops._ Good Cop's voice was still a bit weak, but he was getting stronger every day.

A tiny smile crossed Bad Cop's lips. "They certainly are."


End file.
